GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger
GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger is a mass-production all-purpose multi-modal mobile suit, it is first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. The unit is piloted by Morgan Chevalier. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gunbarrel Dagger mounts the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker as a Striker Pack, granting the suit usage of wire-guided gunbarrel pods and perhaps the Striker's gatling gun, in addition to the standard weaponry already on the base Dagger. The Gunbarrel Striker can be automated or piloted, and if it is the latter, the front section can be detached after the Striker Pack docks to the Dagger's back, which make sense as the unit's pilot is useless after the pack docks with the MS. In fact, this is what Morgan Chevalier often does if the pack is delivered in battle by a pilot. The main disadvantage of the Gunbarrel Dagger, as with the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, is the fact, that the pods can only be utilized by a pilot with high spatial awareness, which is a rare feature. Another problem is that the wires of the pods can be easily severed during combat, and requires the delivery of another Gunbarrel Striker when all the pods are gone. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung II" 40mm Multi-barrel CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Dagger mounts two "Igelstellung II" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS guns in its head to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Unlike the earlier G-project machines and Strike Dagger's, these CIWS' are smaller in caliber, this was likely done to ease cost and streamline production. ;*ES01 Beam Saber :Another feature found on the Dagger and most other EA mobile suits are the two beam sabers of type ES01 for close combat. These beam sabers are stored on the hips if not in use. ;*12.5mm Anti-infantry Gun :The most unusual armament of the Dagger are the shell-firing 12.5mm anti-infantry guns, with each foot mounting a single gun. These guns are used to shoot down enemy soldiers on the ground and are powerful enough to cause severe damage to an area covered with humans. ;*Wire-guided Gunbarrel Pods :The Gunbarrel Dagger is equipped with four gunbarrel pods, each mounting one GAU-758S beam gun and two M70AMSAT missiles. These pods are usually mounted on the Striker but can be detached and controlled through wires to attack an enemy from multiple directions. Also, the gunbarrels can function as additional boosters when attached to the Striker, increasing its speed or the speed of the MS to which it is docked to. \ ;*M58E4 Gatling Gun :Mounted on the bottom of the Gunbarrel Striker, it is positioned backwards when the Striker is mounted on the Dagger. It is unknown if it can be used by the Dagger, and if it is possible, it is likely used for firing at pursuing enemy units due to its position. ;*GAU-8M2 52mm Machine Gun :A rapid-firing shell based weapon which serve as an alternative handheld ranged weapon for the Dagger. ;*M703 57mm beam rifle :Another alternative handheld ranged weapon for the Dagger, it can optionally be stored on the rear waist and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against armor with anti-beam coating. System Features ;*Laminated Armor ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History After ZAFT stole four of the five prototype mobile suits produced as part of the Earth Alliance' G Project, the EA created a mass-produced version of the GAT-X105 Strike, which became known as the 105 Dagger. This series was able to mount the same Striker Packs as the original Strike and features several improved system features, which however made it difficult to mass produce, and resulted in the production of the GAT-01 Strike Dagger instead. Nevertheless, several 105 Daggers were produced with some of them using the Gunbarrel Striker as a Striker Pack. The pilot which became famous for using this pack was "Moonlight Mad Dog" Morgan Chevalier. Over the years, Morgan piloted several Gunbarrel Daggers in many battles, among them the Second Battle of Jachin Due, during which he led a squad of seven other 105 Daggers (equipped with the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Striker packs) against a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type squad led by Mikhail "Doctor" Coast and also fought a YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type, piloted by Heine Westenfluss. Before this battle he fought against the CAT1-X Hyperion Unit 1 piloted by Canard Pars at the Ptolemaeus lunar base, when Canard attacked the base to get a Neutron Jammer Canceller. He only survived this battle because of Prayer Reverie urging him to detach his Gunbarrel Striker. He also piloted such a unit in the Battle of Boaz, during which he led a large force of Strike Daggers to clear the way for the mobile armor Peacemaker Force carrying nuclear missiles. During this battle, Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger was armed with the 57mm beam rifle used by the Strike Dagger, instead of the Gunbarrel Dagger's usual 52mm machine gun. After the war's end, Morgan piloted his Gunbarrel Dagger against rogue Alliance ace and South American revolutionary Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson. After a short battle, Morgan defeated Ed by using the Gunbarrel's guidance wires to immobilze Ed's GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, eventually forcing it deep into Earth's gravity well. Morgan however declined to take a killing shot and instead gave the "Hero of South America" the opportunity to prove himself by surviving the seemingly impossible situation, which Ed eventually did. During the Second Bloody Valentine War, it seems that Morgan had eventually abandoned the reliable but outdated Gunbarrel Striker, since he was seen piloting a more advanced TS-MA4F Exus mobile armor. Picture Gallery SEEDM06.jpg|HG 1/144 105Dagger + Gunbarrel Boxart Image:105D45678902.jpg 1325301050 tmp gsdx 20111217205902.png|Morgan Chevalier's Gunbarrel Dagger, leading a corps of Strike Daggers during the Battle of Boaz. Notice that Morgan's Dagger is armed with an M703 beam rifle instead of the GAU-8M2 machine gun 1325304423 tmp gsdx 20111220035459.png|Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger, as Boaz is destroyed by nuclear weapons vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h25m07s144.png|Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger, again seen here with the M703 beam rifle vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h25m20s24.png|Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger, with beam saber drawn. External Links *GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger on MAHQ.net